House James
'''House James '''is a large Vandal House located in the Kingdom of Lucerne where they lie as a Landsgard house within the Grand Province of Rosten inside the Grand State of the Stormlands. They are now related to House Scott through Nathan and Haley Scott. As a house of Tree Hill they are a banner house of the leader of the city, and that has led them to be a vassal now to the rulers in House Scott.Two of the daughter of House James are now members of House Scott, and they also have connection to the members of House Tyrell, so they are growing in influence under the reign of William Lovie. House James is truly ancient and stems from the later days of the Empire of Numeron where there wealth was destroyed during the fall of the Empire. Following this they fled to the valley of Lucerne where they made their homes amongst the foothills of the Tree Hill mountains. These mountains allowed them to live in peace as the valley erupted into the warfare of the Driving Tide where they sent much of their force to assist their master in House Login. They along with their masters in House Login were involved in the western front of the final battle of the gate where they watched as House Login was utterly wiped out in the fighting and for the briefest of moments they were left to their own devices. This came to an end when following the Driving Tide they were made to be the vassal house of House Targaryan but they were weaker then ever following the Driving Tide so they were a forgotten and meaningless house. Following the fall of House Targaryan they came under House Scott and they were badly damaged during the fighting that destroyed the city of Tree Hill. Since Tree Hill's liberation they have been given more land west of the city and their wealth has grown accordingly. History Early History House James was originally made up of germanic members of the Vandal tribes. The members of House James fled the region in the first waves of Vandals entering Europe proper. They took a southern route and because of this they first ended up in Gondor, where for many generations they lived amongst The Empire of Numeron. Downfall of the Numeron Main Article : Downfall of the Numeron House James is truly ancient and stems from the later days of the Empire of Numeron where there wealth was destroyed during the fall of the Empire. Following this they fled to the valley of Lucerne where they made their homes amongst the foothills of the Tree Hill mountains. Tree Hill Main Article : Tree Hill These mountains allowed them to live in peace as the valley erupted into the warfare of the Driving Tide where they sent much of their force to assist their master in House Login. They along with their masters in House Login were involved in the western front of the final battle of the gate where they watched as House Login was utterly wiped out in the fighting and for the briefest of moments they were left to their own devices. House Targaryan See Also : House Targaryan This came to an end when following the Driving Tide they were made to be the vassal house of House Targaryan but they were weaker then ever following the Driving Tide so they were a forgotten and meaningless house. Liberation Main Article : Second battle of Tree Hill House James came out of the Tree Hill conflict as one of the most undamaged Houses in the city. They had only lost three members of their family which was remarkable when you consider the casualties. Noteable Members Family Members * † Ryles James. Killed during the Fall of Tree Hill ** † Lydia James. Killed during the Fall of Tree Hill ***Haley Scott ****Nathan Scott *****Jamie Scott ***Taylor James ***Quinn James ****Viktor Lonmouth *****Victor Lonmouth II. ****Tristifer Lonmouth *****Haley Lonmouth *****Freyda Lonmouth *****Della Lonmouth ***Jake James ****Alex James *****Jake James II. *****Jimmy James II. *****Mary James * † Christof James. Killed by Lord Voldermorte ** † Helene James. Killed by Lord Voldermorte ***Ulrich James *** Hanzal James *** † Caroline James. Killed by Gregory Malfoy * † Hank James. Died during the First Battle of Tree Hill ** † Mary James. Died during the siege of Tree Hill *** † Hank James II. Died during the siege of Tree Hill Other Noteables *(Ser) Odenlon Intropel Vassal Houses House Intropel See Also : House Intropel Category:Vandals Category:Houses James Category:Houses in Tree Hill Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe